Vhynn Tel'Kiira
= Vhynn Tel'Kiira = Known Information Pre-Return Vhynn Tel'Kiira's first life took place during the time of the Amalgamation's purges. Because of this, she spent only a small portion of her life surrounded by Effendal from her own tribe, Oni'ven. Her childhood and adolescence were spent reading and writing; her time was occupied by copying manuscripts, sorting books in the archive, and being swept away in epic tales of Effendal folk heroes. When the Amalgamation arrived, they razed her village to the ground. Vhynn was one of the few survivors who were able to hide in a hole in the ground until the army passed by. Vhynn spent most of her adulthood on the road, trying to avoid persecution with other Effendal refugees. After many, many years of running, she conspired to strike back against the Church of Chorus and punish them for their transgressions. Vhynn and her colleagues spent roughly two centuries raiding Amalgamation libraries, archives, and churches. The group altered, destroyed and falsified hundreds of texts and documents, or simply burned these structures to the ground. This too was a time of travel, as her work took her throughout the lands in search of resources and connections. She spent quite a bit of time with humans, and has since had a fascination with their diversity and intricacies. While fleeing their most ambitious arson, a grand Church archive, Vhynn Tel'Kiira was captured. The Effendal scholar was burned at the stake in a public execution. Those who witnessed the burning say that she abruptly began to laugh, and didn't stop until the fire took her lungs. Status Vhynn wears no pins of status, though she is often mistaken as nobility. Allies * Varka D'Nall * Isiya * Bambi * Aleister Moridaine * Judge Cauldron * Laurel Bay * Coran Haeso * Pynleon Zölest * Korrigan * Fenbrose * Gaius Atraius Enemies * Followers of the Church of Chorus * Bad fashion sense. Rumors * Vhynn once got herself arrested just so she could show off her looks in chains to the captain of the guard. * Rumor has it that Tel'Kiira wears spectacles not because she needs them, but because she wishes to understand the human experience. *Vhynn is said to have made a deal with the Lady in Black. *Tel'Kiira was a spy in her previous life, and her band of Effendal were a part of her circle of spies. *Vhynn isn't afraid of fighting, she is afraid of ruining her hat, as the blood would be particularly hard to wash out. *Never forget that Vhynn is fabulous unless you crave a slap in the face. *Rumor has it there is a secret plot among various people in Solace to steal Vhynn's hat, as it is so mesmerizing. *Whenever her hypothesis are proven correct, she's known to shout "Vhynndication!" *It's well known that Vhynn is a truely gifted diviner--her powers are unmatched. *Theo and Vhynn trade glasses from time to time. They got mixed up in a battle and now they cant figure out whos is whos *Is soul-bound to a rock she touched in the woods. *Would sell all the returned to Ayan for one cheese wheel. *A Celestine noble once invited her to be one of the Queen's Handmaidens. She declined, unimpressed with the uniformity of the Handmaidens. *She is getting close to the Captain of the Guard purely because she wants to steal his hat. *Vhynn is V *Rumor has it that she has face-blindness for humans and thinks they all look the same. *Rumor has it she is not actually an Effendal, she simply wears a very convincing disguise. *Vhynn doesn't actually serve cheese to humans, but fresh milked revenge mold she uses to win them make them her mind-slaves. *Rumor has it that Vhynn keeps a collection of humans like others keep a collection of adorable pets. *Vhynn is secretly lactose intolerant. She eats cheese out of pure spite, determined to never show weakness of the gastrointestinal variety. *Rumor has it, Vhynn seeks a wand of sorcery. *Vhynn looks really good in portraits despite what she thinks. *It is rumored if you bring out a nice cheese plate with effendal wine Vhynn will be transported no matter where she was at the time to that spot *Some say Vhynn is actually her bright orange thot pants and the body wearing Vhynn is just some unfortunate attractive person being dominated. *Vhynn's Flight name is really "Thot Wallet". *Has a deep and unabiding love for shrimp. *Rumor has it that Vhynn's cuts are quite inspiring *Rumor has it, she's coming for you and there's no use running. *Rumor has it Vhynn has no blood, only wine Quotes * "Ah yes, I run away from things too, but I call it being a coward!" * "Now ''that's ''a man." * "Some Effendal say that all humans are dull-witted, genocidal murderers with bad fashion sense. But that's not true, some of you dress quite sharp!" Character Inspirations Vhynn is an eclectic mish-mash of people, both real and fictional. Jane Goodall, the Monuments Men, Esmeraude (Sailor Moon R), Taako (The Adventure Zone), Miu Amano (Blend S) are the foundation for her personality, interests, appearance, and background.There's also a dash of dandy and southern belle in there somewhere. Soundtrack Alice Merton- No Roots Josh Pyke- Memories & Dust The Lumineers- Classy Girls Luna- Free Somebody